Stereoscopic cameras can be used for capturing images that when displayed can be perceived to be three-dimensional. Such images can be displayed in a stereoscopic viewing environment with separate images for the viewer's left and right eye. Stereoscopic cameras can be included in a stereoscopic camera rig, and the rig can be so that the images captured by the cameras produce a stereo effect. Virtual (computer based) and physical (real-world) camera rigs can be constructed for the production of 3D content.